This new alstroemeria originated as a seedling and resulted from my crossing of plants (unpatented) selected from individually-identified members of stock maintained at Aalsmeer, Holland for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by me for propagating and testing because of the distinctive coloration of its large blossoms produced on strong, upright, umbel stems. Specifically, the outer petals have a red-purple central area with white peripheral areas, the inner petals have a white background color throughout, and both inner and outer petals have numerous longitudinal flecks or streaks of darker red-purple. The selected plant was propagated by me at Aalsmeer, Holland through several generations by root division to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Breeding efforts commenced in 1978 and propagation is currently being carried on at Aalsmeer, Holland by dividing root stocks.